Systems to search electronic information are well known. Generally, a client transmits search terms to a search engine and receives search results in response. The search engine may search any type of data and/or database structure and generate the search results based on the search.
Each of the search results received by the client identifies an electronic item (e.g., a Web page, a document, a report, a personal profile). Each search result also includes metadata describing the search result. The metadata may include a title of the item, a measure of the relevancy of the search result to the search terms, a creation date of the item, or the like.
Search results are typically displayed in a list format, in order of relevancy. Some systems use other formats to display search results, such as a timeline format or a geographical format. However, the format in which search results are presented might not be particularly suited to viewing the search results and/or to the context in which the search was performed. Systems are desired for improving the presentation of search results.